War Machine
War Machine is a fictional character, a comic book superhero appearing in comic books set in the Marvel Comics universe. The character of James Rhodes first appeared in Iron Man #118 (January 1979) by David Michelinie, John Byrne and Bob Layton. The War Machine armor, which became Rhodes' signature armored battlesuit, was designed by Len Kaminski and Kevin Hopgood. Also known by his nickname Rhodey, Rhodes has been a featured character in the Iron Man animated series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures and The Invincible Iron Man animated film. Backstory In-Game Story Powers Rhodes' powers are derived from his War Machine Armor. Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting between 85-100 tons when wearing his armor. Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, torpedoes, and such, although he does take damage. Flight: The armor can fly and travel at supersonic speeds. Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. Repulsor Rays: The armor can fire particle beams from either or both the palm gauntlets which can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Unibeam: A powerful searchlight capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Gameplay Special Attacks Laser Shot- War Machine kneels and fires a laser from a shoulder mounted gun High Shoulder Cannon(Can also be used in the air)-Fires multiple rockets at the opponent. Light Version shoots three rockets with fast motion.Hard version fires five rockets but a bit slow start. Low Shoulder Cannon- Same as the Shoulder Cannon but does the move in a crouching pose. Repulsor Blast- Creates a laser ball that shoots out mutiple beams in different directions. Smart Bombs(Can also be used in the air)- Releases multiple bombs from the shoulder. Has a arcing motion. Flight(Can also be used in the air)- Gives War Machine the ability to fly for a period of time. Hyper Combos Proton Cannon- War machine summons a gigantic gun bombarding the opponent with multiple rockets. War Destroyer- Shoots multiple rockets towards the sky then eventually falling down towards the opponent. Trivia *War Machine is a playable character in two Marvel vs. Capcom games. In both of these, the character's voice was provided by Wayne Ward. *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes - The in-game design was based on Iron Man from Marvel Super Heroes (1995) with the palette swapped and the addition of new animations such as a shoulder cannon instead of a chest unibeam and spiked smart bombs. The game also contains a gold colored "hidden character" version that cannot block or fly, but is never stunned. *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes - The character design was modified further, incorporating elements of the Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes hidden character, to differentiate him from Iron Man. Artwork war_machine.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes Sprites Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:The Avengers Characters